The Rise of Venus
by slytherinnekomoo1489
Summary: Andromeda Minnelli is a 16 year old girl who ends up getting caught up in a lot of drama. You know, with the information retrieval, government cover ups, and of course the assassinations she must partake in, well, life just got really complicated. Got the idea from a Draco/Ginny Harry Potter fanfiction. May be changed to M for lemons and sexual references future chapters.
1. Andromeda Minnelli

** Hello once again my dear readers! This story poped into my head last night and I think it shows some promise. Andromeda Minnelli is very similar to Willow Parr who is my favourite character that I have created. More will be explained in Chapter 2 when I post it. I am hoping to post tomorrow although that probably won't happen because it is my birthday tomorrow, which is July 4. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story, I'm sorry its short, I am hopping that the other chapters will be longer than the prologue. Soooooo, ya. Enjoy this glimpse of what is to come, my lovelies.**

_Prologue_

Andromeda Minnelli didn't mean to fall into the big hole in the ground. But she also hadn't ment to punch that guy in the face causing him to set off his gun, killing three people. And yet, both had happened. Andromeda impatiently brushed her hair long curly blond/red streaked brown hair away from her face as she slumped forwards in the large black leather chair. She fidgeted nervously, going through the contents of her small green purse (that matched the colour of her eyes of course), brushing the little bit of dirt off her brown leather knee high boots, adjusting her green and white stripped t-shirt of her blue denim skirt. She glanced at the clock on the large mahogany desk nervously. A matching chair sat across the desk from her, but it was vacant. She had never been to this dome shaped office before in her life but it somehow gave off a familiar feel.

Someone cleared their throat behind Andromeda, making her jump. She turned anxiously to look at the person, but they stood in the shadows. The only thing Andromeda could see of the man was that he was very large and his left eye gleamed unnaturally.

Andromeda leaned forwards, hopeful that this man might have some answers to her questions. He remained silent, staring at her. She glared back at him.

"Well," Andromeda said. "Are you gonna' maybe give me some answers?"

The large man just stared at her, not giving any indication that he had heard her.

"Don't mind Borax, Miss Minnelli." Came a man's voice from behind her making her jump again, this time, right out of her seat. She whirled around to face the voice. Behind the desk sat a tall, blonde, middle aged man with short curly hair, a bushy beard and mustache, and brown eyes in a black suit like one from "Men in Black".

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I? What is this place?" Andromeda asked in a rapid fire style.

The man chuckled. "I am Cameron Fullbuster. I know everything. And I can't answer the last two questions for you."

"Then can you at least tell me why I'm here?" She asked, undeterred by his last answer.

Cameron Fullbuster laughed. "Oh, Andromeda. You will make a very fine agent indeed."


	2. Agent Thorn gets a new partner

Chapter 2

"Agent?" Andromeda asked, puzzled.

Cameron Fullbuster smiled kindly, his eyes twinkling with childlike delight.

"You heard me correctly, Miss Minnelli. Now please, won't you sit and I can give you some answers."

Andromeda carefully lowered herself back down. She could remember clearly what had happened not even an hour ago. The gruesome images were still fresh in her mind. She had been walking home from her friend Olive's house, looking in her purse for her cell phone, when someone had grabbed her hair and taken her off balance. Using only her reflexes, she had been able to hit the man on a nerve in the side of the neck hard enough for him to immediately go into cardiac arrest (heart attack). When she hit the man, his hand clenched on the gun that he had been holding and he shot all three men that had been at the corner of the street, killing them.

She had quickly gotten up off the pavement and had started to run, unaware of where she was going. She ran, still nub to what had just happened, she managed to run from Optimist Park in an older neighborhood to downtown. She wandered the then darkened streets of Windsor, Ontario, uneasy as what happened minutes before began to sink in.

What had happened hit Andromeda all over again as she reminisced. She barely managed to hold back the tears that threatened to pour out. But she just barely managed to hold them back. Cameron Fullbuster smiled sadly, like he understood the situation that Andromeda was in, giving her slight comfort. She tried to smile back but it turned out as more of a grimace.

When Andromeda had finally fully calmed down, Cameron Fullbuster continued.

"I can't give you details until a later date but I will tell you as much as I can. I understand if you need more time to compose yourself before I give you more information. This is a lot for one day."

"Do my parents know where I am?" Andromeda glanced up from her lap where she had been toying with a Kleenex as she calmed herself.

"You don't need to worry about you parents. They have had their memories modified so they think that you are in Paris with your school for a vocal class field trip for the next two months. We can extend it if needed." Andromeda sat there open mouthed as she wondered how they had managed to modify her parents' memories.

"You have many other questions, I'm assuming." Cameron Fullbuster said with his right eyebrow raised. Andromeda smiled sheepishly. She did, in fact have a lot of questions. She actually had so many questions that she couldn't remember all of them.

"So, what do you mean by 'Agent'?"

"I am the leader of an underground sector of the world's government called the I.O.P.S.S."

"I.O.P.S.S.?"

"International Organization for the Public's Safety and Survival "

"Long name. "

"That's what the acronym is for."

"So what exactly do you do?"

"That is a very large question that requires a very large answer that you will acquire throughout your training over the next two months."

"Training?"

"That is if you accept our offer."

"What offer? You haven't even told me anything yet!"

"I can't tell you unless you accept."

"And if I don't accept?"

"Then this conversation will have never happened."

"Okay."

"Okay what? I need your answer."

"I accept."

"Excellent!" Cameron Fullbuster's smile was back. "If you would follow me this way please, Miss. Minnelli."

Andromeda followed Cameron as he rose from his desk and a wall panel slid open to reveal a dark, metal corridor. They walked for a few moments (with Borax following them silently) until the tunnel opened up to a large, dimly lit laboratory. Cameron led the new girl over to a young dark skinned boy who sat at the computer typing away.

"Andromeda, meet Owen Kensington. He's our DNA modifier." Cameron gestured to the boy who looked up. Andromeda noticed his brown eyes that were framed with fashionable black glasses. The boy wore a scarlet coat with the acronym for the division stitched on in gold. He couldn't have been more than 17 years old.

"Owen, which agents are up for partnership right now?" Cameron asked. Owen turned and tapped on the floating keyboard at an inhuman pace while not even looking at it before answering in a silky voice.

"Agents Storm, Tide, and Thorn all need partners." Owen gave Andromeda the once over before turning back to his screen. "I personally think that she would suit Thorn. She has all the things that he asked for. She would be perfect."

"I agree. Get her suited up and then get Thorn up here before we modify her." Cameron ordered before turning on his heel and proceeding to one of the dark recesses of the lab. Owen nodded and stood up. He was just a little bit shorter than Andromeda but she was pretty tall for her age. After he had typed something into the computer, Owen led her in the direction opposite of the one Cameron had gone. They traveled to a steel door which Owen gained access to by swiping his ID card.

Inside, there was an assortment of outfits. Owen proceeded to lead her to the back of the room where he grabbed a black tank top and tight fitting spandex pants. He added black, flexible boots and black finger less gloves to the mix before handing it to her. He then led her to another room where he left her with orders to change and meet him at back at the computer that they had just come from.

* * *

When Andromeda had finally found the computer again, she noticed that Owen was there, joined by Cameron and another man with his back to her who she assumed was Thorn. She quietly crept forwards and into the light. Cameron looked up first, followed by Owen ,and lastly ,the mystery man glanced up before starting and full out staring. Andromeda made eye contact and had a hard time walking forwards in a straight line. Heck, she could barely walk at all.

He was slightly taller than her, about 18 years old, and had his blonde hair with streaks of brown in it swept across his forehead. But that wasn't what got her. It was the blueness of his eyes that caught her off guard.

"Agent Thorn, this is your new potential partner. What do you think?" Cameron addressed the still staring boy. He broke out of his trance and turned to face Owen.

"Put her in the tank." He said. Then he turned, winked at her and then walked off. Before Andromeda could think, she felt a needle stab her in the arm and she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Agent Thorn looked back as he stepped into the dark. He liked her a lot already, even though he barely knew her. She was exactly what he had pictured as his partner. He had turned down so many women that the agency was about ready to force a partner on him. When he had seen her step out into the light, he had felt his breathing stop. He winced as she collapsed and was dragged into the large empty tube.

* * *

It was past curfew but Thorn couldn't sleep knowing the partner he had been waiting for for months was in the tank. He slipped into his clothes and began to walk around the base. He walked, lost in thought, until he realized where his feet had taken him to. He stared again at his beautiful partner who was floating in the green lit tube. She had to sit there until the modifications to her DNA were complete and he would get to talk to her. He rested his palms and forehead against the thick glass as he reveled in its coolness. Her hair floated weightlessly around her and she looked as though she could be asleep.

"Thought you might be down here." A voice said from behind him. Thorn started and turned to face the voice only to find it was Owen. Owen chucked at Thorn's expression before it hardened. Owen was like a brother to Thorn even though they looked nothing alike.

"Why did you think I might be here? Why wouldn't I be elsewhere?" Thorn asked defensively. Owen chucked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Because, Thorn, I saw the way you look at her. You don't want to ever leave her side." Before taking a sip from his mug of coffee he added, "I chose her for you, just so you know."

Agent Thorn just stared at his friend.

"You're welcome, by the way." Owen finished.

"Thank you." Thorn said greatfully.

"Anytime. Now go back to bed, Thorn. You need your sleep as you'll be the one training her." Owen said before turning back to his computer screen. Agent Thorn nodded and headed back to bed, his thoughts still on the girl in the tank.

* * *

**And that's all! Thanks for reading and don't forget to Read and Review! I also want to dedicate this chapter to my bestest friend in the whole entire world, Kenny Owenya! **


End file.
